Musicals and Books
by Embelom
Summary: The seven, inculding Grover, Thalia, and Nico are sent to the gods in the past to calm their nerves. How? By reading about their lives as well as listening to a musical about it, too.


**AN (Skip if you want to! _It's not really that important.):_I've seen a bunch of stories of when the olympians and the PJO/HoO gang read _Percy Jackson and the lightning thief. This is just an idea I wanted to try and see if you guys like it! It's basically the same thing except they're listening to the musical instead along with the books! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the story! ~E (Also, forgive me if some of their titles are wrong. I didn't want to miss any so I thought of the ones that would somewhat make sense and the ones I got from a wiki-)_**

**Third Person POV **

The Olympian council was bickering as always. It was always the same fight, over, and over, and over again.

"I'm mom's favorite child!"

"No, you were simply lucky!"

"You need to eat more cereal! No wonder you're such a disgrace to my daughter!"

"Enough with the cereal, Lady!"

"You make the most unwisest choice I have seen in a century! Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to try and steal from almost every store?!"

"It's in my nature, brainiac!"

"The sun is better than the moon! Yknow that, right?"

"Oh, please! You're too cocky! How are we even related is still a mystery to me!"

"Stop trying to flirt with my wife, Ares!"

"It's not my fault you're too ugly that she prefers me over you!"

"Dionysus! You got wine all over my beautiful dress!"

"Don't care. Now, can you please for the love of the fates shut up?!"

"How dare you cheat on me again, you ungrateful scum!"

Hestia was watching her so called "family." It saddened her that they continued to bicker and bicker and bicker. The last Olympian tried to calm the others down, but it was to no use. The goddess sighed, waiting for them all to calm down eventually. A note fell down and landed on the ground in front of her. Hestia, still in her 9 year old girl form, picked the note up with curiosity.

'_Hello, Hestia. We're very sorry for the ruckus your fellow gods and goddesses are causing. We're fixing t right now. Hopefully when they listen to these songs, and being accompanied by they're children in the future, they shall calm down. Sorry for the inconvenience! _

_~Rhea the fates.' _

Hestia slowly smiled, but was also a tad nervous. Future children? She really hoped Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades's children would be here, if they had any. She knew each would be furious at each other for breaking the oath. Suddenly, a glow came from the ceiling. All of the gods stopped their bickering at once and immediately looked up. Ten beings- who most looked like normals - screamed in unison as they were falling from the sky.

They could swear one was yelling, "Oh, come ON! I come back to life and I'm falling out of the sky? Again?!"

One of them clutched the person who just screamed and another person. They started to slow down in falling, almost as if they were _gliding_ down. The others, however, were less fortunate. One of them was screaming louder than the others. Hera grumbled as she snapped her fingers. Immediately, mattresses were placed on the floor. The rest landed safely on the mattresses while the other three hovered onto the ground slowly not long after. One of them, a boy with dark raven hair and sea green eyes pulled out a sword. The blade was pointed at the gods. Said gods looked in shock at the boy's...bravery? Stupidity? He suddenly realized who he was pointing at with his blade.

_'Ah,' Thought a majority of the gods, 'Finally, he realized he's talking to us and will learn some respect!' _

Instead, the boy did something completely different. He dropped the sword with made a mild _clang! n_oise on the bottom. He then proceeded to groan loudly and glared at the gods.

"Oh, come on!" He was yelling, "We finally defeated the holy earth itself and now we're sent back to Olympus? Great! I _so _needed another traumatic quest right about now!" There was a hint of sass and sarcasm in his voice along with anger.

The gods were shell shocked at this boy's attitude. How _dare _a mortal insult the gods? Didn't he know that they could obliterate him if they wanted to? Zeus was going to scream back when a girl beat him to it. She was wearing punk styled clothes and seemed practically normal. To all the gods except two- that is. Artemis couldn't help but notice there was something silver in her hair while Zeus stared shocked at the girl. In his mind, she was supposed to be a tree.

"Persasseus Jacksarcasm." The girl was saying to the boy, "You know you have a way to piss of the gods, but let's hear what our parents have to say."

"Parents?" Echoed the gods. They have never seen these children before in their life! Except well...Zeus, Hades, Athena, Poseidon...okay, maybe they _did _know them, but they hardly paid attention to them. Well, except with the big three. Zeus was more or less interested in his children.

Athena cleared her throat, "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The goddess of wisdom proposed.

"Wait, you don't know who we are?" A blond girl asked, her eyebrows raising, "What year is it?"

"2002." The gods chorused together in unison.

The girl's face paled. She looked at the others people who also looked shocked.

"Well?" Athena pressed, "Tell us who you are and your titles if you have any."

"And tell us your significant other!" Aphrodite added, "I can smell so much love in the air!"

The mortals all glanced at each other, murmuring among themselves of who should go first.

"I will," said on of them, "I have one of the least titles." When they walked up, the gods realized it was a satyr, not a mortal. Zeus glared at the satyr while he waited. The satyr cleared his throat. "Grover Underwood, satyr, slayer of Medusa, God of the Wild, defeater of Kronos, chosen one of Pan, wanderer of the Labyrinth, Leader of The Council of Cloven Elders, founder of the master bolt, founder of the Golden Fleece, founder of the helm of darkness" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at him. Grover chuckled nervously before saying, "...boyfriend of Juniper, who isn't here at the moment." Zeus raises an eyebrow st him. Defeater of Kronos and Medusa? A satyr? What was this sorcery? Grover seemed to catch on. "Uhm...I didn't actually _defeat_ them...but I helped." He looked up apologetically.

"Grover, you did more than help! You deserve those titles!" The raven haired boy and the punk girl said in unison. They stared at each other after their sentences while the rest of the mortals chuckled. Grover blushed slightly, embarrassed, and went back to standing next to the raven haired boy.

A kaleidoscope girl went up next, brushing her choppy hair to one side. "Piper McLean, demigod, daughter of Aphrodite, one of the seven, defeater of Gaea, Hero of Olympus, Counsler of Cabin Ten." Aphrodite squealed and her daughter and perked up to see who her boyfriend or girlfriend was, "Girlfriend of Jason Grace." She murmured quietly, her face growing hot. She went back to stand next to a blonde guy who smiled at her.

An Asian-Canadian boy walked up next. He had black hair and had a purple shirt that read 'SPQR'. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars, shape shifter, one of the seven, defeater of Gaea, Legacy of Poseidon, Pareotor of the Twelfth Legion, Hero of Olympus, former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort. BoyfriendOfHazelLevesque." He squeaked out the last part. Ares's face shifted to Mars for a split second, then the _war_ broke out**[1]**. Zeus started to yell first.

"Romans?! Why are there _Romans _here?!" Zeus thundered**[2]**.

"The future is messed up." Replied a small Latino boy with a shrug.

Zeus eventually calmed down and made a hand gesture to let them know they could continue. Frank went next to a girl with frizzy hair who went up next. "Hazel Levesque, demigod, daughter of Pluto, one of the seven, defeater of Gaea, Hero of Olympus, cheater of death, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, Favorite Of Hecate, Controller of the Mist. Girl...girlfriend of Frank Zhang." Hazel went back to her spot, holding hands with Frank.

Aphrodite squealed in delight while the rest of the gods, especially Ares, held back the groan 'Romans'. A pale boy with black hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward. The room suddenly became more chillier as he spoke, "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, bringer of the Athena Parthenos, wanderer of the Lotus Hotel, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, Ghost King, Ambassador of Hades, Head councilor of the Hades cabin." Nico finished, turning his back to the gods.

"Hades! You broke the oath!" Zeus roared, about to get his master bolt.

"He was born _before _the oath, airhead! When will you get it?!" Hades snapped back.

Zeus glared at his older brother before sitting back down in his seat, growling.

"Wait just one minute! What about your lover?" Aphrodite called.

Nico turned around blushing, "I- I don't have one.." he stuttered.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Lying won't do you any good, dear. I can smell the love all over you!"

"...boyfriend of Will Solice who is not here..." he whispered quietly, his face as red as a tomato.

Another boy walked up. It was the Latino boy with elf-like features who had yelled while they were falling. The boy smiled cheekily and began, "Leonidas Valdez, But just call me Leo please and thank you, Spicey Super Supreme Size McShizzle because all da ladies love Leo Comander Tool Belt Bad Boy Supreme, son of Hephaestus, one of the seven, defeater of Gaea, Hero of Olympus, fire user, Counsler of Canin Nine, Cheater of Death, The Super Hot Flaming Captain of the Argo two and awesome boyfriend of the amazing Calypso who is sadly not here right now." Leo rambled, his words fumbling together into one sentence somehow. The gods looked at him, confused as he stood next to Piper.

The punk styled girl went up next, putting her hands on her hips. Apollo grinned at her, but she glared back at him. Artemis smiled softly and made a mental note to invite her to the hunt. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, Lieutenant of Artemis, and I do _not _have a significant other for obvious reasons." Before the chaos started, she bowed to Artemis, "Lady Artemis." She went to her original standing position spot as the chaos unfolded.

"Zeus! You _broke _the oath?! And you yell at _me _for _not _breaking the oath when _you _did?!" Hades practically screamed, glaring daggers at his youngest brother. Zeus stayed quiet and Poseidon knew better than to yell. After all, he had broken the oath, too.

The blonde boy, who was standing next to Leo and Piper, walked up. The gods stayed silent as he introduced himself, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, one of the seven, defeater of Gaea, Hero of Olympus, Head Counsler of Cabin One, former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, boyfriend of Piper McLean."

Hades glared at Zeus again in rage. "You broke the oath AGAIN? In your _Roman_ form nonetheless?!" The lord of the underworld bellowed. Zeus looked away and sighed, not meeting his brother's eyes.

The blond girl who had spoken earlier stepped forward. She wore an orange t-shirt that read 'CHB' for 'Camp Half Blood'. She had gray eyes. The gods had a good idea on who her mother might be. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, one of the seven, Hero of Olympus, Architect of Olympus, defeater of Medusa, wanderer of the Labyrinth, survivor of Tartarus, founder of the master bolt, founder of the helm of darkness, founder of the Golden Fleece, And holder of the sky. My boyfriend is Percy Jackson." She glanced at her mother and made an awkward smile. Athena raised a suspicious eyebrow while Poseidon nearly chocked. He glanced at Annabeth, his son, then at Athena. His mouth was held open like a fish out of water. He suddenly closed it with every god looking at him while the Demi gods and Grover snickered.

Finally, the raven haired boy who had insult the gods stood forward. He inhaled and started, "Perseus Jackson, but please call me Percy." He inhaled again, "Son of Poseidon, Head Counselor of the Poseidon Cabin, Savior of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, defeater of Medusa, defeater of Ares," He took in a deep breath again, "Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, former son of Neptune, defeater of the Minotaur, twice," Another deep breath, "Wanderer of the Labyrinth, survivor of Tartarus, Holder of the sky, Sass-Master, and the Sarcasm King." The son of the sea god finished. Annabeth gave him a glare and he remembered something, "Oh, yeah, and the boyfriend of my Wise Girl, Annabeth Chase."

The gods looked at Percy, their mouths open. Hades was the first one to speak, rage entering his voice, "Poseidon!" He barked, "You too?! Am I the _only _one who actually didn't get a boner? And _you two made me make the promise?!" Hades sighed at his younger siblings. _

Athena was next, "You're...you're dating _my _daughter?! The son of fish face is dating my _daughter?" _The goddess of wisdom looked like she was about to faint.

Poseidon looked at the demigods and Grover thoughtfully, "Last I saw you, Percy, you were around eight or seven...not seventeen..." he murmured.

"I think that's because we come from the future, lord Poseidon." Annabeth responded, "Nine Or ten years in the future, to be exact."

Hestia glanced at everyone. She sighed, of course nobody noticed her. She had learned to brush it off, though. Percy looked directly at her, smiled, and waved. He _waved _at her. Hestia smiled warmly at the son of Poseidon, chuckling slightly. 'Hello, hero.' She said in his mind.

Percy's eyes filled with panic, reaching for riptide which was now again in his pocket. He remembered it was just Hestia and smiled again. "Hey, Aunt H." He responded aloud.

The demigods looked at Percy with shock. "Percy...did you just call Hera _Aunt H?" _Leo asked, hiding a snicker, "I know I call her _Tia, _but you?" The other boy's face went red. He had only just realized that Hestia was standing near Hera.

Said boy cleared his throat, looking embarrassed, "I did _not _mean Hera. I meant T_he Last Olympian." _Percy grinned as Annabeth, Grover, Nico, And Thalia's expression grew into realization. They looked to where Percy was looking and waved. Hestia waved back. However, everyone else looked very confused.

"Why are we here?" Jason asked, which was basically the question almost everyone was asking.

As if to answer his question, a notebook fell from the sky and into Hazel's hands. Everyone looked at her and she assumed this was her cue to read it aloud.

"Uhm...it says..." Hazel began, squinting. Frank put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and took the notebook gently.

"I'll read, Hazel. It'll be easier since I'm not dyslexic." Frank murmured. Hazel nodded and smiled at him.

"'Dear confused Gods, satyr, and Demi gods, 

This notebook shall be used to write messages to us and to back to you. Today, it has come to our attention that your giving _someone _a headache, so we've decided you all should listen to some musicals while reading some books. There is only one musical for one book, sadly. Sorry, Apollo. The first series shall be in Percy's point of view. So, get cozy and enjoy while you read! By the way, Percy, you must read the first chapter. Demi gods! The gods didn't really listen at your titles, Athena just said that to stall while thinking for a strategy of how you guys got here. So, no spoilers! Sorry for ratting you out, 'Thena. Have fun, guys! Don't do any we wouldn't do.

-The Awesomest Apollo, Hermes, Rhea, and the fates from the future.

PS: Guys, claim your kids, you doofuses. I know it's happening in the future, but still. I'm tired of having depressed non-mischievous people in my cabin -Hermes.

PPS: Also Chiron says hi 

PPPS: Dionysus also says hi, surprisingly."

Frank finished reading. When he looked up, he saw there was a pile of books on the floor. There were two stacks. One was covered with a white sheet while the other wasn't. "I guess this is the series we need to read first," said Piper, breaking the silence. She went over to the non-covered book stack and grabbed the book on top.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief." She read aloud. The daughter of Aphrodite tossed the book to Percy, who caught it. "You gotta read first and remember; no spoilers!" Piper warned.

Percy nodded in acknowledgment as chairs appeared behind each demigod and Grover. They all sat down as Percy flipped the book open. Before he could read the chapter, music started playing.

**AN: **

**[1] Pun very much intended ;))**

**[2] Another pub very much intended :)))**

**So, how'd you guys like it?**

**Should I continue it? **

**Let me know with a review! **


End file.
